convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Remy
Remy is a character from the Street Fighter franchise. He made his debut in Illusion V: Prisoners of Hogwarts under the illusion identity Rio Myre. Canon Remy is a playable character in the first game he appears in, Street Fighter III: Third Strike. Abandoned by his father who desired to become a fighter, Remy blamed fighting itself for not only that but also for the death of his sister, and began a vengeful mission to stop others from fighting by fighting them himself. Remy himself is taken from before the events of this game, right after Street Fighter V's story mode. Pre-Convergence It is unknown exactly what Remy was doing prior to his involvement in the Illusion Game, but it can be assumed that he was continuing on his road of revenge before he was pulled into the Dweller of Darkness' realm. Plot Involvement Prisoners of Hogwarts Remy was one of the more active participants in the event. As Rio, he became a stereotypical heroic type, something Remy was nothing like. He spent a majority of his time looking out for his younger brother Kit and investigating the strange happenings at Hogwarts with Juno Post, forming an eventual friendship with her despite their tendency to butt heads at first. He joined in with the others to fight the Dweller of Darkness, initially trying to belittle the monster with his words before landing a final kick to its head. Ragnarok Remy returned home for a brief time after his stint in Hogwarts, where he discovered that others from his world were going through similar things as he had. Realizing he despised these types of events far more than he despised fighting, Remy decided to join up with an organization who he believed would put a stop to them. After joining with ODMA, he wound up stationed on Ash. Epilogue(s) Prisoners of Hogwarts Remy returned back to his world, not free of his vengeful side, but showed signs of compassion that he hadn't before, as well as an appreciation for the more altruistic in his world, evidenced by the way he talks to Yun Lee about the latter's missing uncle. His full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Kliff - A character from Fire Emblem who debuted in Prisoners of Hogwarts under the identity Kit Myre. Kit was Rio's younger brother, and Rio was very protective of him throughout the event. Remy and Kliff both parted amicably at the end, once they had their true memories back. * Diana Cavendish - A character from Little Witch Academia who debuted in Prisoners of Hogwarts as Juno Post. Juno and Rio often clashed due to opposing personalities, but eventually bonded during investigations. The two ultimately parted as friends at the end of the event. * Cody Travers - A character from Final Fight who debuted in Prisoners of Hogwarts under the identity Ross Rhodes. Ross and Rio were good friends and fellow Quidditch players, who were close at the start of the event. Remy only knew Cody as an American mayor in his world, and didn't think too much on him after returning home. Trivia * Remy's design and concept was inspired by King of Fighters character Iori Yagami; this is reflected in his illusion name, as Rio is a slight anagram of Iori. Myre, meanwhile, is an anagram for Remy. * The different hair colors Rio gave himself throughout the event were references to alternate hair colors Remy could have in Third Strike, with the exception of brown for his Halloween costume. Category:Characters Category:Prisoners of Hogwarts Category:Survivors Category:Ragnarok Category:ODMA Category:Street Fighter Characters